Rough Night
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go skinny-dipping...and get in A LOT of trouble. Case in point, the story you're reading. (Just a short story I wanted to get out of the way.)


_Hi, everyone, **MarcellusMiro66** here! This is yet another **Loud House** story that (aside from being random and just for fun) takes place over one night; this won't be the last one you'll read, either._

 _Enjoy! If you can..._

* * *

 ** _(6:00 PM) [ Hour 1. . .]_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope. It's a _great_ idea."

So, the scenario was this: Ronnie Anne was visiting Royal Woods for a few days, and Lincoln decides to make the most of it. Plain and simple, right? Well, it _surprisingly_ isn't, as you'll see here.

"So...breaking into the community pool after hours is a good idea?"

"It's only six in the evening, Lincoln."

"Oh, I suppose that's meant to be reassuring. Why did I agree to this?"

"Well, I do remember you getting rather _excited_ at the thought of me in a swimsuit...specifically a two-piece."

 _Oh yeah...now I remember._ Lincoln couldn't stop the ensuing goofy grin growing on his face. He knew that his perverted mind was instantly getting the best of him, but he also knew that a small photo or two wouldn't hurt...and Ronnie Anne would be none too pleased with this personal gain. Case in point, she herself smacked him on the backside of his head when she saw he was enjoying himself a little too much and a little too early.

"Hey! Don't get all dirty on me, Lincoln... _not yet_..."

Trailing behind a leading Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's blush only became redder and redder with each step towards the closed community pool. He wasn't sure if she meant for that last part to come out like it did, but if she did...all hell would break loose _very_ quickly. Ignoring this concern for now, a quick hand gesture ordered him to hand his bag over to her, who tossed it and her own over the chain-link fence with just the right amount of force to make sure that they both landed properly. When they did, the two of them climbed over the fence and retrieved their bags. Bolting to the bathrooms, they had to be quick when changing into their bathing suits; otherwise, some noisy one would catch them into their _birthday_ suits instead. Thankfully, with enough luck, nobody so far had did so.

Lincoln was dressed in a bright orange pair of trunks while Ronnie Anne was dressed in a (just as he assumed) dark purple two-piece. Both blushed heavily at the sight of each other, praying that they would disappear beneath the pool water. The next moment, they were doing so, splashing water into each other's faces amidst a fit of laughter. This continued on for a few minutes with the clock fast approaching seven until the inevitable happened.

The gloves came off...or, in this case, the _swimsuits_.

 _"Yikes!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can't find it!"_

 _"Find what?"_

 _"My swimsuit! It fell off!"_

 _"Pfft! Estúpido idiota! Seriously? Now?"_

Of course, the seed was planted for a particularly dirty idea to grow in her mind...

 _"Ronnie Anne...? What are you_ – ?"

 _"Ssh. I was hoping this would happen. So now...the real fun begins. Relax..."_

...and for that particular dirty plan to be ever carried out ever so effectively.

Ronnie Anne waddled over to Lincoln and began to grind her body against Lincoln's. Sure, they may have been eleven going on twelve, but their parents have stated that they shouldn't let a little thing like age deter them from achieving their goals. Of course, being kids – naïve and innocent kids – they quite _literally_ took this advice to heart. They (the parents) probably weren't expecting _this_ to occur...and they were probably better off for it. Case in point...this scenario here. Lincoln himself was zoning out, not just from the pleasure received from Ronnie Anne, but also the lack of indication that what was happening at the moment was nothing but a dream.

A _really_ , **_really_** , **_really_**...fucked-up dream...

 ** _"Hey! Who's out there?"_**

...that soon become a _really_ , **_really_** , **_really_**...fucked-up nightmare.

Both kids panicked upon discovering that someone had caught them as a result of their lack of mindful attention, but their panic subsided somewhat upon realizing the security guard was presumably drunk off his ass to properly notice the young intruders. He wasn't, though; he was just weary from all the high school graduates, college kids, and 70-year-old seniors giving him a hard time for doing his job. His tired demeanor merely gave off the impression of being inebriated. Of course, this didn't necessarily mean that they both were out of trouble just yet.

Ronnie Anne began to waddle out of the pool and pulled Lincoln out with her before making a run for the fence.

 _"Wait! What about our stuff?"_

 _"We'll come back for it later! Now come on!"_

Well, this was great. Not only was their fun time shamelessly interrupted by the buzzkill that was pool security, but they were also essentially in the nude. And wet. And flustered beyond belief. The security guard himself wasn't doing much better, mostly because his girlfriend had canceled date night tonight. He couldn't blame her _per se_ , but her parents believed that he was a rather dismal influence on their daughter. Eventually, they had warmed up to him, but they also agreed that they should give each other some space once in a while. Neither of them were particularly on board with the idea, but they decided to give it a try.

And it was epically bad. That's all there was to it.

The guard turned on his flashlight and scanned the area, eventually noticing that the pool water was rippling – a surefire sign that someone was here after hours. The other sign? A pair of swimsuits were floating into view; one was a pair of orange trunks, the other was a purple two-piece. These objects alone were enough to make the guard redden with realization and lower his flashlight. _Oh, shit..._

Pulling out his iPhone, the guard texted to his girlfriend with a sly smirk growing on his face:

 ** _Hey, Sashi... ur not going 2 believe what I saw..._**

* * *

When the two children were far away enough, they took a two-minute breather before focusing on the topic beforehand.

 _"So..."_

 _"So..."_

 _"What do we do now?"_

 _"Well, so far...nothing. Nothing until that security guard goes away."_

 _"Oh my God! This is so bad! We snuck out late, we lost our swimsuits, we almost got caught... God, Lauren's going to kill me!"_

 _"Seriously? You're not worried about your Mom or Dad getting angry, but Lori? Well, actually...that's understandable. Still though, I'm pretty sure they would understand."_

 _"Sure, they're going to believe that two 11-year-old kids snuck out around six o'clock in the evening for a illegal time at the community pool."_

 _"Well, that's pretty much what happened."_

 _"We also left crucial evidence at the crime scene, where we have to go back to retrieve said crucial evidence."_

 _"Okay, Lincoln. You've made your point. I made a mistake. We may have to go back."_

 _"Go back? Naked?"_

 _"... Yes, but not yet. Follow me."_

Lincoln followed Ronnie Anne to she knows where, all the while wondering if their respective parents had already figured out they were gone.

* * *

 _"Well, this wasn't part of the plan."_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived at the latter's former household to find it was sold. To whom, they had no idea. They just knew that this idea of hers was probably a bust now, but she proceeded onward anyway.

 _"Wait, Ronnie Anne! What are you doing?"_

 _"Come on!"_

The two made their way to the back porch in search of a spare key, which they found much to their relief. Upon entering, a sense of nostalgia flooded upon them. _Wow...this is just how I remembered it..._ This sense could only last for so long before the task beforehand took over. It did, and they got right to it.

 _"So what are we looking for?"_

 _"Presuming it's not occupied, my former room."_

Finding it, Lincoln beckoned Ronnie Anne over and the latter immediately ransacked the room. Pulling out a black suitcase from her vacant closet, they turned to leave when a light shone on both of them.

 ** _"Freeze, motherfuckers!"_**

Both children turned around and yelped in horror, shielding their naked bodies out of fright. The homeowner herself batted an eye upon taking notice at the nude nature her intruders found themselves in. She lowered her Benelli shotgun and smiled in amusement.

 _"Lincoln?"_

The white-haired boy himself lowered his guard and stared in bewilderment at the amused woman before him.

 _"Sunset?"_


End file.
